


What is happening?

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambush, Bombs, Gen, Head trauma, Hurt/Comfort, IED, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia, armyfic, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack’s team drives into an ambush.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What is happening?

**Author's Note:**

> The fic fills prompt 23 of Febuwhump, which was ‘Memory loss.’  
> Yes, another amnesia stroy. I wrote these a while ago and only know realize I already wrote a memory loss fic in this series, oh well, bear with me.

Jack’s ears are still ringing from the explosion that the barely managed to dodge. Their Humvee is hanging upside down and he can hear gunshots all around them. He needs to get out of the vehicle, they are sitting ducks. Through the tinnitus he can hear men shouting and gunfire closer by, good, his men are returning gunfire, so some of them are OK.

‘Tombstone? You alive in there?’ A voice outside the car shouts.

‘Yeah, but I could use some help with Carl’s junior. Can you check on him?’

‘Sure.’

Jack braces himself and unbuckles himself. With a grunt he catches himself and crawls towards the back of the Humvee to get out. Taking a couple of deep breaths once he is out, he leans against the hummer to ready his gun. Blood is dripping in his eyes and he annoyingly wipes at it.

‘How is the kid?’

When he doesn´t get an immediate answer, he ducks to look inside the car through the windshield. The kid is still hanging upside down in his seatbelt, but he isn´t wearing his helmet and blood is dripping from his face.

‘Talk to me Bull, how is the kid?’

‘I think he hit his head against the door or the window.’

Bull holds Mac with one hand and cuts through the seat belt. Mac’s limp body crumples together. Bull pulls him out by his gear so he can assess the kid. Pinching his trapezius, the kid groans.

‘Carl’s junior, time to get up specialist!’

Mac blinks open his eyes and all of a sudden he scrambles backwards. He is so quick, Bull grabs in the air when he wants to hold on to him.

‘Hey Carl’s junior, where are you going?’

Bull is able to catch Mac’s ankle, preventing him to leave Mac’s ankle, preventing him to leave the relative safety of the Humvee. The impact of gunshots and men shouting and the comms doesn´t help with the kid’s confusion. He tries to get away, kicking at him with his other leg. They kid’s eyes are wide and clearly there is no recognition.

‘Jack! We have a problem!’

The mentioning of his real name by Bull is enough to kick Jack into full alert. He crawls towards them.

‘What’s wrong?’

A warning is when he is hit by a fist, but there isn’t real force behind it.

‘What the hell, kid? What’s wrong with you?’

‘He doesn´t recognize us. I think he must have hit his head pretty hard.’

‘I called for a dust-off and a medevac. Do you think you can restrain him. We can’t have him wandering off in the line of fire,’ Jack turns to Mac, ‘hey, Carl’s junior!’

‘Maybe you should try his real name.’ Bull suggests.

‘Macgyver! Listen to me! Look at me!’

The kid’s eyes flick towards Jack.

‘What’s happening? Where am I?’ the kid’s hand goes to his head. When it comes back bloodied, he stares at it and it clearly isn´t helping, his breathing picks up.

‘Mac, we were in a car that was blown up, you hit your head and are confused.’

Mac shakes his head but stops and squeezes his eyes close.

‘Look, I know you are confused, but you trust me, right? Than listen to me and do as I tell you.’

‘I … I don´t… I… my head hurts really bad.’

‘I bet.’

A bullet lodges itself a bit too close. Jack grabs Mac’s head and pushes it down, covering the kid with his own body.

‘What’s happening?’ Mac groans from underneath Jack.

‘We drove into an ambush kid.’

Ma looks around in bewilderment, ‘where are we?’

‘Three klicks from base.’

‘No, where are we?’

‘The sandbox kid, jzs, you really did ring that bell of yours a bit too hard.’

‘Why am I here?’

Jack returns fire and Mac flinches badly and tries to crawl away. Bull and Jack simultaneously grab the kid.

‘Maybe if we whack him over the head again; his memory will come back.’

Jack looks at Bull, ‘seriously man? It ain’t work like that.’

‘Hey, just trying to help.’

‘Yeah, well hold on to him. I am almost out of ammo, but I think where that son of bitch is hauling up. Jack switches his gun and peers through his scope. There he is, the sniper that is pinning them. He takes a couple of steading breaths and pulls the trigger.

The sound of helicopters is music to their ears and it doesn´t take long before an eerie silence settles over the village. A truck approaches and Jack gathers his and Mac’s EOD stuff and then pulls Mac upright. The kid immediately lists to the side so Jack increases his hold and together with Bull, they drag Mac towards the armored truck. The medic inside guides Mac onto a gurney I and the other men spread over the available seats. The medic straps Mac in and does a quick examination and declares Mac’s injury as not life threatening, although the head injury needs to be checked out and monitored.

* * *

After his own check at the hospital which revealed sprains and bruises and a thorough de-brief, Jack is allowed to visit Mac. He steels himself when he is shown where Mac is admitted. The kid is asleep but looks bad, a bruise covers almost half of his face and it is swollen. They sutured the cut and luckily it is in his hair, so he will be able to cover the scar. He takes a seat next to the kid, he is exhausted, so he is grateful to be able to sit down. He has to admit to himself that the kid wiggled his way into his heart. He has no idea when that happened, but it did.

A nurse enters and smiles at Jack.

‘I need to wake him and ask some questions, you know the drill.’

‘Go ahead.’

‘Macgyver, can you wake up for me?’

The kid wakes up with a start.

‘I’m sorry to wake you, but I need you to answer some questions for me. Do you know what day it is?’

It is clear the kid is searching his memory, ‘Tuesday?’

Jack doesn´t want to be too worried, but it is Friday.

‘And do you know who is president?’

‘Obama.’

‘And what year it is?’

‘2011?’

‘Do you know who is sitting next to you?’

Mac looks confused, ‘yeah, that’s my overwatch, Jack. What sort of stupid question is that?’

Jack almost gets lightheaded from relief. And Mac picks up on it.

‘OK, What’s wrong, except my killer head ache?’

‘Nothing kid, we were bombed and your memory was a bit scrambled but it is getting better, so I’m just very happy to see you are doing alright.’

Mac can see Jack is being sincere but withholding stuff, but his head hurts too much to challenge Jack.

‘Just go back to sleep Mac, it will be better when you wake up.’


End file.
